ShadowClan
ShadowClan is a group of cats that live in the marshlands and pines of the forest. Their founding leader, Shadowstar, was the first ever leader prior to the group being named. By extension, the prefix "Shadow" was thought to be given to the Clan. Description They are proud, loyal, defensive, and slightly arrogant; often seem to be misunderstood and portrayed by the other Clans as battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for more territory. It was often said when the Clans were in the forest, that the cold north wind of the mountains chilled the ShadowClan warriors' hearts. However, as Rock states in Cats of the Clans, ShadowClan has the smallest amount of territory and prey, which may justify their willingness to add anything to the fresh-kill pile. Even though their fierce warriors and hostile leaders earned ShadowClan its reputation, the leader Dawnstar led Firestar to believe ShadowClan was not always as unfair and cruel as they seem now. Their main prey is reptiles and amphibians, such as lizards and frogs. A secret food source is the carrionplace, though they are careful not to eat crow-food. They also hunt rats from this area when prey is scarce. ShadowClan cats hunt best at night and are better than others at sneaking through undergrowth. In battle, ShadowClan cats use shadows as an advantage to fighting. Territory In the old forest territories The ShadowClan forest territory is located in an area that Twolegs have no specific name for. The territory also includes Twoleg places such as Windover Road, and the North Allerton Amenity Tip, and the North Allerton Road. Landmarks in this territory include: * Camp - A dark, well-concealed hollow hidden deep in shadows. It is surrounded by prickly and fierce brambles. * Carrionplace - The cats' name for a landfill, an evil place where numerous rats and diseases lurk. * Thunderpath tunnel - ShadowClan cats move freely under the most feared part of the Thunderpath. This has enhanced their reputation for mysterious strength and invincibility. The tunnel goes into ThunderClan and WindClan territory. * Burnt sycamore - An ancient tree struck by lightning many moons ago. Apprentices are trained here to hunt at night and stalk through undergrowth. The forest is quite different on ShadowClan's side of the Thunderpath. Instead of thick trees, there are more pine needles. The camp is protected by brambles, and the entrance is through a tiny path. There is hardly any grass, but the ground is muddy and cool. The leader's den is beneath the roots of a big oak tree. The warriors' den is under a bramble bush. The den looks prickly on the outside, but on the inside, it is lined with pine needles and moss. There is a smooth boulder at the edge of the clearing, known as Clanrock, which serves as a higher place for the leader to address the camp. Propped up next to this large rock is another rock, and it creates a sheltered cave underneath. It is the medicine cat's den. Sick cats can rest in the ferns surrounding the boulder. There is another hollow shielded by a thorn bush. This is the nursery, and the thorn bush provides protection. In the lake territories The ShadowClan lake territory is located in an area that Twolegs call the Sadler Woods. The territory also includes Twoleg places such as the Hareview Campsite, the Sanctuary Cottage, and borders called Littlepine Road and the Littlepine Sailing Center. Landmarks in this territory include: * Camp - Closer to Twolegs than in the old forest territory, but it is well hidden and difficult for attacking enemies. * Twoleg nest - Home to two aggressive kittypets: Susan and Jacques. If they catch Clan cats out alone, they attack immediately. * Twoleg path - During greenleaf, Twolegs tramp along these paths all season. * Greenleaf Twolegplace - Another place Twolegs inhabit during greenleaf. The Twolegs put up small dens and light terrifying fires. However, they also leave behind food much like the food found at the old Carrionplace. The camp has a small pool nearby, so the cats don't have to go all the way to the bottom of the lake to fetch water for elders or the medicine cats. The actual camp is in a tangle of brambles, with low-hanging branches and boulders all around and above it. These brambles and branches help protect against badgers and other big creatures. Many trees surround the camp, enabling cats to climb up them and see the activities of the Twolegs on water. From these trees, the cats can see all the Twolegs and their water-monsters in the water. The entrance of the camp is through a thorn tunnel, and brambles. At the camp entrance is a large boulder, which cats have to slip past to enter the camp clearing.In the middle of the clearing grow ferns. There is a clear progression of dens from one side of the clearing to the other which are all in bramble thickets. The nursery is first, then the apprentices, then warriors, then the leader, and finally the elders at the end of the circle. This structure enables the kits and elders closest to the low-hanging branches and the warriors facing the entrance, if any kind of trouble. The medicine den is in a far corner, beyond the leader's den. It is a sandy, hollowed-out floor covered in dried pine needles. There, the branches are not so bunched together, letting the medicine cats examine the skies for omens. Above the leader's den, there is a hazel branch that hangs over. This serves as a kind of vantage point for the leader to address their Clan. In the new forest territories Landmark include: * Tallpines: pine trees that marks the border with WindClan * Small river: a small river that marks the border with RiverClan * Pine clearing: training place that is littered with pine needles making it soft and it is surrounded by pine trees. A low hanging juniper branch where clan meetings take place. The elder's den is a holly bush, the warrior's den is a nettle patch. The nursery under the roots of a pine tree with bramble woven around the roots and pine needles packed tightly on the ground, the medicine den is a cave made out of two boulders. The entrance carved out of a river along time ago. The apprentice is a large bramble bush and the leaders den is under the roots of an elm tree. Eras Shadowstar : ShadowClan's founder and first ever leader, Shadowstar formed her group in the marshes of the old forest, and was a wise, collected, and determined cat, and was the first leader to ever lose all nine of her lives. She appointed her nephew Sun Shadow as deputy and Pebble Heart as her Medicine cat. : When Sun Shadow and herself are killed by dogs, leaving her one life left, Shadowstar began to grow paranoid about the fact that a cat wanted her dead, noting the amber eyes she had seen before dying. Growing distrustful of her Clanmates and other Clans, she tried to find out who had killed her and her nephew while keeping secrecy, and eventually admitting her fear of ShadowClan crumbling when she dies permanently. After postponing naming her new deputy, she appoints Raven Pelt as Sun Shadow's successor and discovers it was Quick Water who tried killing her before. She goes to war with SkyClan and she and Quick Water kill each other in a fight, to which both she-cats forgive one another afterwards. : Years later, when ShadowClan is annexed into SkyClan, Shadowstar appears before StarClan spirits demanding that ShadowClan be saved, and there must always be five Clans. Cedarstar :He is a leader of ShadowClan. His deputies were Stonetooth and Raggedpelt, and his medicine cats where Sagewhisker and Yellowfang. : Coming Soon Raggedstar : Raggedstar is the leader of ShadowClan after Cedarstar. His deputies were Foxheart, Cloudpelt, and Brokentail, and his medicine cat was Yellowfang. : More Coming Soon Brokenstar Brokenstar is the leader of ShadowClan after Raggedstar. His deputy was Blackfoot and his medicine cat were Yellowfang and Runningnose. Brokenstar was a evil leader making kits train at the age of two moons old and banishing elders to look after themselves. He got his leadership after he kill Raggedstar, he banished Yellowfang and drove WindClan out of their territory. He was exiled by his own cats with the help of ThunderClan. : : Coming Soon Nightstar Nightstar is the leader of ShadowClan after the tyrant, Brokenstar, however because Brokenstar was still alive and had still had his lives, StarClan didn't grant Nightstar his nine lives. His deputy was Cinderfur and his medicine cat was Runningnose. His leadership was really short as there was a sickness in ShadowClan that killed a lot of cat including Nightstar and his deputy, Cinderfur allowing Tigerclaw to take over ShadowClan. : : Coming Soon Tigerstar :Born as a ThunderClan cat, he took over ShadowClan after he was banished and Nightstar died a sickness. He was the leader of ShadowClan after Nightstar. His deputy was Blackfoot, and his medicine cats were Littlecloud and Runningnose. : Coming Soon Blackstar :Blackstar is the leader of ShadowClan after Tigerstar. His deputies were Russetfur and Rowanclaw, and his medicine cats were Flametail and Littlecloud. He is the best leader that ShadowClan has had since Cedarstar. He made is Clan strong and feared by the other clans but not the same way as Tigerstar or Brokenstar. Blackstar is one of the only cats to be a deputy to two different leaders, Tigerstar and Brokenstar. : Coming Soon Rowanstar Rowanstar is the leader of ShadowClan after Blackstar. His deputies Crowfrost, Tigerheart, and Tawnypelt. His medicine cat was Littlecloud and Puddleshine. He was a weak leader letting rule slide and was the leader when ShadowClan fell in to the kin, a rouge group and when his clan got back together, Tigerheart, his deputy and his son left his clan to go after his ThunderClan mate, Dovewing. He annexed ShadowClan into SkyClan and gave up his leadership, called by his warrior name, Rowanclaw until his death. He gave Tigerheart one of his eight lives. : : Coming Soon Tigerstar :Tigerstar is the leader of ShadowClan after Rowanstar. His deputies were Tawnypelt, Juniperclaw and Cloverfoot, and his medicine cats are Puddleshine and Shadowheart. He rebuild ShadowClan into a strong clan and brought some new cats and old friends home with him when he went after Dovewing. : Coming Soon History of ranks Leaders Deputies Medicine cats Mediators Trivia Interesting facts * White Tail gave ShadowClan its name. * The general size of ShadowClan cats are medium and large. See also * List of ShadowClan cats * List of other Clans External links * ShadowClan on the Warriors official website * History of the Clans on the Warriors official website * Leadership Among the Clans: An Overview on the Warriors official website * We Hunt to Survive on the Warriors official website Category:Clans and groups